The Imbecile's Guide to Creatures 2 Albia
by Mordecai Kairo
Summary: A guide to all the objects, plants, and animals in C2 Albia (as well as other things)
1. Chapter 1: The Incubator

The Imbecile's Guide to Creatures 2 Albia  
  
Welcome! This guide will cover mainly the objects, plants, and animals of Albia, what they do, and how they will help or hurt your creatures. To make it easier to read, I've divided Albia into different parts: The Incubator, The Desert, etc.  
  
1 Chapter 1: The Incubator  
  
The Incubator area consists of the Incubator cavern, the little side platform next to it, and the Cellars beneath it. These animals can be found in the Incubator:  
  
Goldfish: The goldfish are really more of a decoration than anything else. They can be found in the pond to the far left of the Incubator cavern. The creatures of the game can't eat them, but they can pick them up and play with them. Goldfish can't hurt your creatures in any way. Listed as 'critter'.  
  
Dooser: The doosers are the little brown animals that walk around. If a Norn or the hand pushes it, the dooser will say a word, which will always be a noun. Useful for teaching creatures their nouns easily. They can be picked up and moved around. They are listed as 'critter'  
  
Bats: The bats only come out at night. The creatures can pick them up, and the bats can bite them if the creatures do this. The bats eat fruit, so watch the mushroom patches at night, or else a bat will eat them all! Listed as 'badcritter'.  
  
Ants: The ants go around cleaning up detritus in the area around their nest, so they can be quite useful. However, creatures can pick them up, and they bite. Also, creatures can eat them, and this can be painful for them. All in all, individual ants are okay, but keep creatures away from ant nests. Listed as 'badbug'.  
  
The following plants, fruit, and seeds can be found in the Incubator:  
  
Colorful Mushroom Patches: The creatures can't pick these up. The mushrooms make a very tasty snack for the creatures, but I've noticed they make creatures sleepy. Listed as either 'plant' or 'fruit', depending on if you have Cyberlife's update.  
  
Tomatoes: Tomatoes are one of the plants that can grow, seed, and die. The actual plant itself is listed as 'plant', and cannot be picked up or eaten. The tomatoes that drop off are listed as 'fruit', and can be picked up and eaten. A half-eaten tomato quickly turns into detritus, and detritus can make creatures ill, so clean it up!  
  
The following objects and food can be found in the Incubator:  
  
Pond Waterfall: A decoration, so it can't be picked up or eaten. Listed as 'nature'.  
  
Water Pump: Can't be picked up, but it pumps fresh water from the pond for creatures to drink. Listed as 'drink'.  
  
Speech Laptop: The Speech Laptop is the little gray box with the arrow pointing at it. When the red button on it is pushed, it opens up, and the Shee on its screen recites the words 'look', 'come', 'eat', 'fruit', and 'food'. It can be picked up, so it is very useful for teaching Norns on-the- go the vital words. Listed as 'implement'.  
  
Incubator: The Incubator is where eggs are placed to hatch (obviously). When placed in the incubator, eggs will hatch in 5–10 seconds, depending on which growth stage it's at. The incubator cannot be picked up (sadly). Listed as 'incubator'.  
  
Red Ball: The red ball is the basic toy of Albia. It can be bounced, thrown, picked up – just about anything! A very good toy for baby Norns, Ettins, and Grendels. Listed as 'toy'.  
  
Cheese: The cornerstone of any creature's diet. It is rich in many nutrients, and should be a regular part of your Norns' regiment. Cheese can be picked up and eaten (of course). Listed as 'food'  
  
Verb Learning Computer: One of the most important objects in Albia, this computer teaches creatures their verbs. It can't be picked up. The button on the far left top of the computer repeats the last word, and the other two buttons scroll left and right through the vocabulary. Listed as 'computer'.  
  
Home Teleporter: This is the "home teleporter"; it's where creatures end up if they push the orange button on a normal teleporter. Creatures can't go to anyplace from here, but they can come from somewhere. It can't be picked up. Listed as 'teleporter'.  
  
Lift Call Button: This is one of the many lift call buttons in Albia. Form region to region, the buttons will differ in appearance, but they all serve the same purpose: to call lifts from other rooms. These can't be picked up. Listed as 'button'.  
  
Lift: Like the lift buttons, these too differ in appearance depending on where in Albia you are. The lifts transport creatures vertically between rooms. They can't be picked up. Listed as 'lift'  
  
Water Fountain: The water fountain gives thirsty creatures in the Cellar drinks. It can't be picked up. Listed as 'drink'.  
  
Tennis Ball: The tennis ball basically serves the same purpose of the ball, only smaller. I've found adolescent creatures enjoy this toy more than the babies. It can be picked up. Listed as 'toy'.  
  
Triangle: A little triangle for creatures to play with. It can't be picked up. Listed as 'toy'.  
  
Saxophone: A saxophone for creatures to play. It can be picked up. Listed as 'toy'.  
  
Spinning Top: The top is an excellent toy for Norn children. When pushed, it spins around and makes a funny noise. It can be picked up. Listed as 'toy'.  
  
Punching Bag: The punching bag is a way to let creatures vent out their anger. When pushed (or rather, punched) it rocks back and forth. It can't be picked up, and is listed as 'toy'.  
  
Torches: The torches are decorations. They can't be activated or picked up. Listed as 'nature'.  
  
Adjective/Feelings Learning Computer: Same as the other one but teaches feelings and adjectives.  
  
Cheese Vending Machine: A machine that vends cheese, should you ever run out. It can't be picked up. Listed as 'dispensor'  
  
Bouncer: The bouncers are the little springs with arrows on them. They bounce creatures up high in the air. Depending on where they are, they either can or can't be moved. Listed as 'toy'.  
  
Teleporter: These are found all over Albia. They transport creatures to different places in Albia. The blue button will transport them to a random teleporter in Albia, and the orange one takes them back to the home teleporter near the incubator.  
  
Science Kit Powerup: Found on the little side platform next to the Incubator Cavern, it powers up the Science Kit Applet. It can't be picked up, but Norns, and Norns alone, can activate it. If you have the Game State Controller COB you can bypass the need to activate this. Listed as 'implement'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming soon: Chapter 2 – The Desert/ Season Tree 


	2. The Imbecile's Guide, Chapter 2: Season ...

Chapter 2: Season Tree/Desert/Bridge  
  
This area includes the desert, the big bridge, and the big tree as well as the cellars beneath it. We'll start with all the animals in this area:  
  
Bees/Bee Hives: The bees play an important role in Albian ecology. They pollinate the flowers of the various plants, and they produce honey, a favorite Norn snack. In this way, bees are good, but if a creature picks them up, they will sting the poor creature. Bee hives are even worse; if a creature disturbs a hive, bees will swarm out of the nest, and sting nearby creatures. To refill a honey jar, just place it under a bee hive. Bees are not edible. Bees listed as 'badbug', bee hives listed as 'nest'.  
  
Fuzzy Caterpillar: The fuzzy caterpillars don't do much except amuse bored creatures. The fuzzy caterpillars eventually turn into red butterflies. They are edible. Listed as 'bug'.  
  
Red Butterflies: I don't know much about them as of yet, but they seem innocuous enough, so I'll come to the conclusion that they don't do any harm. They aren't edible. Listed as 'bug'.  
  
Spider/Web: The spider serves as the main insect predator in Albia. The spider normally waits in a vine to the upper left of the web. Flying insects can become trapped in the web, and if one does, the spider will crawl down and eat it. The spider can't be moved. Spider listed as 'badcritter', web listed as 'nature'.  
  
These are the plants that are found in this area:  
  
Spinnomosa: These are the spiky, green cacti that grow in the desert. A creature can be pricked by its spines, so watch out! They aren't edible, thankfully. The seeds look like pegs with small green leaves on top. Listed as 'badplant'. Seeds listed as 'seed'  
  
Spikeocausius: These are the light green, smooth, bulbous cacti. These cacti don't really do much except suck up resources, so you'd be better off eradicating them. The seeds are little round pink balls. Listed as 'badplant' Seeds listed as 'seed'.  
  
Ledum Berries: Never let creatures eat these. They contain sleep toxin. Keep creatures away from these! These are the bright purple berries on the right side of the bridge. Listed as badplant.  
  
Bryonia Berries: These can be found on the left side of the bridge and are the dark purple berries. These, unlike their malicious counterparts, don't do any harm, and can be a tasty snack for traveling creatures. Listed as 'fruit'.  
  
Arnica Berries: These berries are a valued medicine. They are loaded with Arnica, the only known cure for Glycotoxin poisoning. These grow few and far between; so don't let your creatures eat these unless they need to! Listed as 'fruit'.  
  
Pear Plant: These plants are very picky, and will only grow under specific conditions. The actual plant is listed as 'flower'. In summer, delicious Albian Pears fall off the plant. The pears are a favorite of Norns'. Pears listed as 'fruit'. Pear seeds look like inversely colored Triffid fruits. Seeds listed as 'seed'.  
  
Triffid Plant: The Triffid Plants are those ugly looking teal things. The plant is listed as 'flower'. When clicked on, Triffid fruits drop off. The fruits are the bulbous part of the plant. Fruits listed as 'fruit'. The seeds are red and are encased in a protective bubble. Seeds listed as 'seed'.  
  
Season Tree: The Season Tree doesn't give fruit; instead, it has a scroll on it that tells the day. This ancient tree's leaves change color and size according to the season. Listed as 'nature'.  
  
Pulsatilla Berries: Don't know much about these. They must be good, though, as my creatures have eaten them with no ill effects. Listed as 'fruit'.  
  
Gelsemium: A valued medicine, this plant does not flower, seed, or die. Its pot is listed as 'plant'. The little bell shaped fruits are listed as 'fruit', and will not survive for very long off the plant if the conditions aren't right.  
  
Deathcap Mushroom: These are the ugly, gray mushrooms with yellow spots. These contain Glycotoxin, the deadliest toxin in Albia. Never, ever let your creatures eat these! Caps and stalks listed as 'badplant'.  
  
These are the other objects in this area:  
  
Fishing Rod: When clicked on, this fishing rod will lower bait into the ocean, and will reel in when a Zander fish is hooked. Listed as 'implement'.  
  
Drums: A set of drums for your creatures to play with. Listed as 'toy'.  
  
Slinky: The slinky is a super-cool toy! It will walk down hills and flat surfaces alike! Most of my Norns love this toy. Listed as 'toy'.  
  
Goo Launcher: I really don't see the purpose of this. When activated, it will launch a red glob that can splat all over your creatures on contact. Listed as 'toy'.  
  
Clouds: What more is there to say? Clouds float, sometimes rain or snow, and occasionally vent lightning. Listed as 'weather'.  
  
Seed Launcher: Launches seeds from the plant whose picture is on its front. Listed as 'implement'.  
  
Honey Jar: Every creature's favorite junk food. Listed as 'food', and can be refilled at the bee hives.  
  
Toy Car: When activated, the toy car will roll along for a bit, and then stop. Listed as 'toy'.  
  
Wind Sock: Handy for telling if there's wind or not. Listed as 'implement'.  
  
Coming next time: Dark/Light Oceans! 


	3. The Imbecile's Guide, Chapter 3: Dark/Li...

Chapter 3: Dark/Light Oceans  
  
The Dark and Light Oceans are the two oceans on either side of the mainland. There aren't many objects in these areas to begin with, but several add-ons (which will be discussed later on) can be added to them. The following animals can be found in these areas:  
  
Zander Fish: These relatively common fish are the little striped fish you see swimming around. They can't do anything bad to creatures, so don't be afraid of them. They are edible, and make delightful snacks, especially for MerNorns and Gill Norns. When eaten, the creatures will leave little fish bones: clean these up, as they can make creatures ill if eaten! The Zander fish eggs are bright turquoise, and only hatch on the third day of autumn in the morning! Fish, baby fish, and eggs listed as 'critter', bones listed as 'detritus'.  
  
Sea Anemone: These relatively harmless critters don't really do much other than wave their tentacles around. If a creature or the Hand touches one of them, it will curl up into a little ball for protection. Listed as 'critter'.  
  
Borland the C-Monster: Borland, although listed as 'badcritter', isn't really as bad as he looks. In fact, he can be quite fun to watch! He lives in the dark ocean, and feeds off Zander fish in the autumn. However, since he only appears on the third day of autumn, you must follow some steps if you want to see him.  
  
Wait until the second day of autumn.  
  
On the second day of autumn, use the Zander egg launcher and launch a lot of eggs into the dark ocean.  
  
Wait until the third day comes around. At this point, the eggs you launched into the ocean will hatch, and lots of Zander fish will pop out.  
  
Hopefully, Borland will come out of his hiding place, and you will see him!  
  
Sea Stalk: The sea stalk doesn't do anything as far as I know. It just waves its tentacles around, and curls up when touched. Listed as 'badcritter'.  
  
Giant Clam: It really doesn't do much except rock back and forth, and open up to reveal a pearl when touched. Listed as 'badcritter'.  
  
Jellyfish: If touched, its sting is supposed to be deadly, but it floats too high in the ocean for creatures to touch it. Listed as 'badcritter'.  
  
Crabs: Again, they really don't do much except crawl back and forth. For some reason, though, they can live on land without dying like the fish do. They must be amphibious. Listed as 'badcritter'.  
  
Sea Coral: The coral, found in the light ocean, seems at first to be part of the background. But, Zander fish can be caught in its fronds; luckily, it can't snag creatures. Listed as 'badcritter'.  
  
There aren't any plants in the oceans, so let's just skip to objects:  
  
Waves: Nothing more to say. Listed as 'nature'.  
  
Yellow Raft: Used as a transport between the dock on the right side of the dark ocean to the dock on the left. It has no call button, which can sometimes be a pain. Listed as 'leftright'.  
  
Horn: Although it really is on the dock on the right side of the light ocean, I personally classify it and that particular dock as a part of the ocean. When activated, it plays one of two tunes, while blowing smoke and musical notes from the tip. Listed as 'mediabox'.  
  
Enclosement Chamber: This nifty chamber on the bottom of the light ocean can be used for quarantining sick creatures, storing food, and as a birth chamber for the MerNorns if you want their eggs to hatch naturally. I use it as a Grendel Containment Facility, since the Grendel Nest is directly to its right. In fact, it can be used for just about anything. Doors listed as 'implement', optional water inside of it listed as 'nature'.  
  
Submarine: Used as a ferry between the Volcano and the Incubator Dock. The buttons on it control its movement. Oddly enough, I've found that if you have the containment door open, and you push the left button when it's at the Incubator, it will go down in the containment chamber instead of making its usual stop. Pushing the left button again will cause it to rise up, and go to its usual destination. Listed as 'mover'  
  
Ferry: Used as a method of transportation across the light ocean. Pushing the button on it will cause it to go either left or right. Listed as 'leftright'.  
  
That's all folks! Look for Chapter 4: Norn Garden/Furnace/BioPods 1 coming soon! 


	4. Chapter 4: Norn Garden, etc...

A/N: A note for last chapter: Borland may not come out of his lair using the steps above; it's rather a chancy thing. Maybe there has to be a certain amount of adult fish for him to come out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Norn Garden/Furnace/Biopods/Shee Statue  
  
The Norn Garden is the garden area beneath the Season Tree, and the small rooms beneath it. The furnace is that area next to the Volcano, and the Shee Statue consists of the statue, the mixing machine, and the treasure room. The Biopods are all those little pod structures around the world.  
  
These animals are found in this area:  
  
Firefly: He doesn't really do much other than fly around the world. Unlike some bugs, he can't be killed, but he'll do this funny up-and-down motion if you put him in the water. Listed as 'bug'.  
  
Gnats: My Norns haven't had any experiences with these, but for their sake, keep these bugs in the sealed biopod, where they belong. They may be able to bite creatures, but I'm not entirely sure on that fact. Listed as 'badbug'.  
  
Smooth Caterpillars: The smooth caterpillars are exactly like the fuzzy ones, except they're smooth (obviously). They can be eaten. Eventually, they'll turn into Rainbow Butterflies. Listed as 'bug'.  
  
Rainbow Butterflies: The rainbow butterflies are exactly like the red ones, except they're a different color. Listed as 'bug'.  
  
Glow Worm: The glow worm slithers back and forth, not really doing much except, well, glowing. He has a little light on his tail that flashes quickly when you pick him up. He is immortal, like his flying cousin. Listed as 'bug'.  
  
These plants, fruits, and roots can be found in this area:  
  
Tantris Berry: A spiky looking berry growing from the big, green, leafy tree on the main floor of the garden. This is the only natural source of the chemical Alcohol in Albia, so watch how many they eat! It can also act as an aphrodisiac, due to the sex-drive raising properties of Alcohol. It can be eaten, and harvested from the tree. Listed as 'fruit'.  
  
Nut Fruit: Very similar to the tomato, except it give different benefits when eaten. I've found that they grow quite well by the hatchery; all you need to do in order to grow nuts near the incubator is pick up a flattish looking fruit, and drop it where you want nuts to grow. Plant listed as 'plant', nuts listed as 'fruit', and bitten nuts listed as 'detritus'.  
  
Ashgum Fruit: These are the little grape-like fruits found on the bushes in the biopods. They are a natural source of sodium thiosulphate, the cure for Cyanide, and the only one at that, so feed these to creatures sparingly! Listed as 'fruit'.  
  
Sourgum Fruit: This is the only naturally growing source of cyanide, but one bite can be deadly! These look like mini Tantris berries, but grow next to the Sweetgum fruits. Listed as 'badplant'  
  
Venus Fly Trap: I haven't had any experiences yet, but this thing bites when you click on it, so I'd advise you not to provoke it when creatures are near. I really don't know what will happen if creatures push it, but you never know…Listed as 'badplant'.  
  
Walking Tree Plant: This is the thorny, strange looking plant in the biopods. It crawls around sometimes, and you can pick it up. Creatures can't eat it, but they can have fun pushing it, which makes it crawl. Listed as 'plant'.  
  
These items are found in this area:  
  
Blinking Lights: Scenery. Listed as 'nature'.  
  
Giant Waterfall: Scenery. Listed as 'nature'.  
  
Guitar: An electric guitar for creatures to play with. Listed as 'toy'.  
  
Drums: What more is there to say? Listed as 'toy'.  
  
Ticking Clock: This seems to be the equivalent of the Clock in C1. It makes quick ticking noises, and a hand moves around the clock, telling time. Listed as 'mediabox'.  
  
Furnace Fire: Scenery. If creatures touch it, they get burned. Listed as 'nature'.  
  
Mixing Machine: The mixing machine comes with little silver jars. Put a jar underneath the red nozzle. Use the panel to the left to choose the color of the mixture. Then, press the grey valve, and a drink will pour out for creatures to enjoy. Machine listed as 'machine', and jars listed as 'drink'.  
  
Grendel/Ettin Selector Pickup: When creatures push it, it enables you to select Grendels and Ettins, and care for them as you would Norns. Listed as 'implement'.  
  
Goldfish Launcher: This launches goldfish eggs. You'd better launch it in the ocean, or else the goldfish will fly everywhere and hatch on land. The goldfish are not subject to the strict hatching rules like the Zander fish are. Listed as 'implement'.  
  
Red Butterfly Launcher: Launches red butterfly eggs. Eggs listed as 'bug', launcher listed as 'implement'.  
  
Infinite Scroll Pickup: When a creature activates this, it enables infinite scroll throughout the world. All right! Listed as 'implement'.  
  
Zander Egg Launcher: Launches Zander fish eggs. It was mentioned in an earlier chapter. Listed as 'implement'.  
  
Coming soon – Volcano! 


	5. Chapter 5: THe Volcano

Chapter 5: The Volcano  
  
The Volcano is probably the most unkind habitat in Albia, filled as it is with dangerous radiation and searing heat. No plants grow inside it; even the hardy Spinnomosa's seeds wilt under the heat. However, through mere chance, I have found that the Volcano is indeed not the only radiation source in Albia. Up in the highest point in the sky over the desert, there is volcano-level radiation in the turquoise level, with pure blue, the lowest level, everywhere else. Use an Angel Norn to explore the area, and then check with the Ecology Kit.  
  
No plants can be found inside the Volcano, but one can be found on the desert island near it, which I personally classify in the Volcano area.  
  
Coconuts: The coconuts are the only native food source in the volcano area. They grow on the palm tree on the island, and for some strange reason, there are always six fruits in the world at any time. Must be a thing in the scripts. Hmm. Anyway, the coconuts are listed as 'fruit'.  
  
There is only one animal native to the Volcano:  
  
Albian Snail: The snail is immortal, and doesn't really need to eat, but eat it does. It eats organic nutrients from the soil, and if there is none, it doesn't eat at all. Harmless to creatures, not edible; listed as 'critter'.  
  
These objects are found in the Volcano:  
  
Grendel Mother: The Grendel mother consists of a bunch of eggs. Normally, a male Grendel will hatch at the beginning of the game from one of these golden brown eggs. The males from these eggs are infertile unless you have a COB to change the scripts. Listed as 'egg'.  
  
Advanced Science Kit Pickup: You won't get this until you are very far into the game. It powers up the Advanced Science Kit, letting you take a deeper look inside their biochemistry, and probe superficially into their genetic structure. Listed as 'implement', can only be activated by Norns.  
  
Rainbow Butterfly Launcher: Launches Rainbow Butterfly eggs. Don't ask me why this is in a volcano, it just is. Eggs listed as 'critter', launcher listed as 'implement'.  
  
Bubbling Lava: This includes all vents, lava, and steam coming from the volcano. Listed as 'nature'.  
  
Well, that seems to be all! Coming soon: Swamp/Tree Houses/Albian Garden! 


	6. Chapter 6: Albian Garden/Albian Swamp/Tr...

Chapter 6: Albian Swamp/Tree houses/Albian Garden  
  
This area consists of the swampy area to the left of the Volcano, all the tree houses, and the garden area. This is probably the most dangerous place in Albia aside from the Volcano; creatures would be well advised to stay away, for the area is filled with naturally growing deathcaps.  
  
These plants are found in this area:  
  
Puffball: So far, I haven't observed any malicious behavior from the puffballs, but they are listed as 'badplant', so keep them away from creatures unless you're positive that they do no harm. They might be called badplants because of their tendency to be weeds; they choke out all the good plants by stealing nutrients from the soil. The puffballs are the bulbous, yellowish things on the ground; their seeds look like radishes. Seeds listed as 'seed'. (Note: if you wish to get rid of puffballs forever, as I have, do this: when they give off seeds, take all the seeds over to the bridge. They can't grow there, so they'll die. After seeding, the puffballs will die. It might take a few tries, but keep at it, and they'll soon be gone.)  
  
Trumpet Plant: This colorful plant is hard to miss, with its blues, yellows, and reds. The fruits make a delicious snack for any creature. Plant listed as 'flower', seeds listed as 'seed', fruit listed as 'fruit'. Launcher (the one with the curly-cue tube and the picture of a trumpet plant on it) listed as 'implement'.  
  
Winter Foxfire Berry: These are the tasty red berries that grow on the tree house trees in winter. Good for creatures in the tree houses as they can pick fruits from the trees themselves. Listed as 'fruit'.  
  
Summer Foxfire Berries: These are the yellow berries that grow on the trees in summer. A tasty treat for creatures. Listed as 'fruit'.  
  
Carrots: Back from C1, carrots are a Norn favorite, but they aren't initially in the game. Use the launcher (the yellow one with the bubble in front) to launch some carrots next to the mill. Launcher listed as 'implement', carrot seeds listed as 'root', carrots listed as 'root'.  
  
Potatoes: This is a starch-loaded treat for creatures. Use the potato launcher (brown with a dome on top and purple buttons) to launch some potato seeds (listed as 'root'). Launcher listed as 'implement', potato listed as 'root'.  
  
Only two new animals exist in this area:  
  
Chameleon: The chameleon crawls slowly up his tree, swiveling his eye about. If something touches him, he disappears, leaving only a staring yellow eye. He doesn't harm creatures, so don't be worried. Listed as 'critter'.  
  
Pitz the Dog: A puppy for creatures to take care of, Pitz is the most interactive critter in Albia. You can scratch his belly, throw his ball, and he even has a doghouse. Click on the doghouse, and the hand icon will give a little whistle, and beckon for Pitz to come. Pitz also had a purple ball he likes to play with. You can also pick Pitz up, if you want to. Pitz listed as 'critter', doghouse listed as 'implement', and ball listed as 'toy'.  
  
These are the objects in this area:  
  
Waterfalls: Listed as 'nature'.  
  
Swamp Water: Listed as 'nature'.  
  
Water Mill: Listed as 'nature'.  
  
Neuroscience Kit Powerup: This powers up the Neuroscience Kit, an applet you can use to poke around in your Norn's brain (Yeesh!). More on the Neuroscience Kit will be in the following chapters.  
  
Genetic Splicer: The ultimate tool! (Well, not so ultimate if you have the Genetics Kit, like me) This allows you to create Grendel/Norn, Ettin/Norn, and Grendel/Ettin crossbreeds! Unfortunately, the creature donors die in the process. Oh well. Listed as 'machine'.  
  
Powerup for the Genetic Splicer: This is the computer machinery in that bubble room beneath the Cellars. It turns the Genetic Splicer on. Listed as 'machine'.  
  
Splicer Pod: This takes creatures to the Splicer room. Listed as 'leftright'.  
  
Pod Call Button: What more is there to say? Listed as 'button'.  
  
Ettin Mother/Splicer Output: This is the strange machine right next to the Volcano. It serves as the output port for splicer eggs, and as the Ettin mother. All Ettins are initially male and infertile, unless COBs are used to override the scripts. Listed as 'machine'.  
  
Volcano Door: This acts as a barrier between the Volcano and the Swamp. Listed as 'implement'.  
  
That's all for now! Coming soon: Other COBs 


End file.
